Olivia's call
by Muppet-attack32
Summary: [Last chapter is up] Olivia is taken hostage by someone she helped put in prison. Now It's up to Elliot and the rest of the 16th to make sure she get's back in one piece. Rated R for language.
1. The Call

It was 9:45pm. Olivia had just gotten home. She walked into the kitchen and put her keys on the counter. She sighed to herself and opened the refrigerator.

She opened it to find that it was empty with the exception of a half empty carton of milk that expired last week. She had been working until late most nights and tonight she considered herself lucky.

The late hours she had been working were starting to take a toll on her. The kind of toll it had taken on her now inactive personal life years before. She stood in the kitchen for a while thinking about whether she should take a shower or just go to sleep. She had decided the ladder. Tomorrow was her off day and she had it to make up for all lost time and God was she tired.

She dragged her feet into her bed room and kicked off her shoes. She lazily stripped her cloths and put a t-shirt on and climbed into bed. She woke up about three hours later, when the phone rang. She looked at her clock and saw that it was almost one o'clock in the morning. She wished it would just stop. Who could be calling this late?

"SHIT!" she yelled, half awake. "Somebody better be dead." She picked up the phone letting her alarm clock fall to the floor. "Hello?" She said, sounding as tired as she's ever been.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Who...who is this?" she asked, sounding more awake.

"I dunno. You tell me, Detective. Who am I?" asked the man.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny." She said, sounding angry.

"Oh this is no joke, Olivia." He said mysteriously.

"Seriously, I'm hanging up." She said, all evidence of being tired was drained from her voice.

"Do you want to hear a story, Detective?" asked the man. She began to get impatient and hung up the phone. She lay back down, but sleep was futile. She began racking her brain, replaying the voice in her head. The only conclusion she came to was that she regretted hanging up the phone.

She wanted to call somebody. She didn't want to wake up her partners' family over something like this. Besides she was a big girl, she could take care of herself. She got up and walked over to her couch and started to think some more when her phone rang again. She hesitated to answer it and walked slowly over to the receiver. "Hello?" she asked, trying to sound inquisitive. In her line of work she knew it was better to indulge the perps' illusion of control.

"It's not nice to hang on people, Olivia." He said, sounding even creepier than before.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Do you want to hear the story now, Detective?" he asked.

"Um, why not." She said, hesitatingly.

"Alright here it goes: There once was a man. He had been in jail for something small, doesn't matter. He was on parole and had two strikes against him. One day he was framed. Some bitch detective planted evidence and had him sent to prison for six fucking years!" He yelled. "Oh...my god." She said, realizing who he was.

He was a man she put way for possession of drugs, his third strike. She found the drugs when he failed to cooperate with her when she was at a gas station and found a dead man behind the building. This was year before she worked on the Special Victims Unit. He had violated his parole, she sent him away. "Robert...Kline?" she asked. She'd remembered his name because he had the same name as a friend from school

"You catch on quick."

"Robert....why are you calling me?" She asked hesitantly.

"BECAUSE YOU SET ME UP YOU...BITCH!!!" he was practically screaming now.

"Robert hang up the phone. Hang up the phone and we can forge about this" she lied.

"FUCK YOU!! I'M FUCKING COMING OVER!!!" He screamed louder into the phone.

"Robert, you don't-" then she heard a click. He was gone.  
  
To be continued...

a/n- This is a modified version. There were a few kinks that i worked out. I know it isnt perfect so if you notice anything out of place don't hesitate to tell me. Constructive critisism is fine as long as its not...harsh or poorly/mean-ly worded.


	2. Calling Elliot

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"SHIT!" she thought, racing through her mind. Calling Elliot seemed like the right thing to do. But he's always been the knight in shining armor to the rescue. She didn't want to be dismayed by some perverted pedophile.

She ran to her dresser and picked up her gun she pulled it out of the holster, frantically. She put on a pair of pants, quickly.

She stood silently in her bedroom for a moment and then started pacing. She then decided that it wasn't a good idea to ignore procedure…again, and called Elliot. After three and a half rings Kathy picked up.

"Hello?" she said, sounding incredibly tired.

"I'm sorry, Kathy…This is Olivia I-"

"Olivia what are you calling for this late. My whole family is sleeping." She said, still sounding incredibly tiered but now more annoyed.

"I _really_ need to talk to Elliot." Olivia said sounding impatient. She could here Elliot in the background. Kathy sighed and handed Elliot the phone saying "It's _Olivia_" In a very annoying voice.

"Liv? What's going on?" She immediately felt stupid for calling him. "I…got a call from a man I…put in prison a while ago-" she said.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he said sounding concerned. "He said…he was coming to my apartment" she said, hesitantly. Just then there was a loud knock on the door and she flinched and dropped the phone. Elliot said something else but she didn't know what it was.

She got up and walked slowly towards the door, slowly. She was sweating and had her gun cocked at the door. There was another knock.

"DETECTIVE BENSON! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I BASH IT DOWN!" he screamed.

She knew she wasn't going to open it, but she knew she would shoot him if he bashed the door down, even if it wasn't on purpose.

She hesitated to do anything and he kept his word. Te door broke down and she fired a shot at it.

She missed him. He ran at her, and she instinctively fired a shot at him again but this time it hit the ceiling as he ran into her. The last thing she saw was the butt of her own gun in his hands in front of her face and the lights were out.

To be continued…


	3. The Van

Sorry for past mistakes but I'm on a rough road with my computer. Thanks to all that are bearing with it. And to those who aren't just don't review it. I get it. I have formatting issues I don't need those reviews, but thanks. If I need help, I'll ask you. Again, thanks. On to the FanFic!  
  
Olivia woke up with the sound of a reverberating engine and car wheels splashing  
  
through gathering rain in potholes on the street. Her head was throbbing with sharp pain,  
  
and she realized her hands and feet were tied tightly, with no hope of getting loose. Her  
  
eyes examined every square inch of the space she was in. It was the back of a van. It took  
  
her a few moments to recount the past events that occurred to put her there. She heard  
  
music from behind her.  
  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
  
She craned her neck trying not to send jolts of pain through her head. Through a small  
  
square gated hole she could see the top of a windshield gathering raindrops. She looked  
  
around frantically and tried again to free herself. She let out a whimpering noise, and  
  
regretted it immediately.  
  
"Look who's awake.", Said a voice from the front. She knew who It was. She felt so  
  
stupid for not calling Elliot sooner. "I thought you would never wake up. You know, I  
  
debated whether or not to gag you but hearing you struggling back there I'm glad I  
  
didn't." "please-" "please what? Please let you go? Ha!" He laughed.  
  
"Wh- what are you going to do?" "I haven't decided." He said. She was disgusted. Why  
  
all of this over six years in prison? She decided not to ask, at the risk of making him  
  
angrier. "Are you going to kill me?" He didn't answer. "We're here. He parked and got  
  
out. She shut her eyes trying not to let a tear slip out. "You're stronger than this Olivia."  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
She cringed as the doors swung open. He had duck-tape in his hands, tore off a piece and  
  
put it on her mouth. She tried to let out a scream, and kick him. But he climbed up and sat  
  
on her feet. "Shhhh, Olivia. Be a good girl, and maybe I won't have to hurt you." She  
  
kept screaming. "Scream your head off, if you have to Olivia." She thought.  
  
He slapped her and she immediately yelled out in pain. He quickly put the tape over her  
  
mouth and swung her over his shoulder. She squirmed but that didn't help.  
  
When he carried her out of the van she noticed that she was in a rundown neighborhood.  
  
Some windows were boarded up and there was no-one on the street. It was raining so  
  
hard she was drenched in the short time that it took to walk to the door.  
  
He laid her down on the ground and kicked her in the chest. She couldn't stop herself  
  
from crying now. He opened the door with his keys and picked her up again and took her  
  
inside.  
  
He took her through a dark hallway, turned a corner and went down some stairs. He  
  
walked over to a chair and duck taped her to it. In front of her there was a large item  
  
under a black sheet. "and behind door number one..." He said ready to unveil it.  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. The Camera

Disclaimer: Olivia isn't mine and... yeah that's pretty much it. Don't worry I'll involve  
  
everyone later.  
  
He grabbed the cloth and ripped it from the large object. It was Camera.  
  
"Do you know what this? Sorry, stupid question. Of course you know what a camera  
  
looks like. But the question is: do you know what I'm gonna' do with it?"  
  
"no it isn't..." Olivia said weakly "the question is why."  
  
"Why?" He began to laugh hysterically. "I haven't laughed like that in a while.  
  
You want to know why I'm going to make you suffer. Tell me, detective. Have you ever  
  
Been gang raped?" he asked, turning on the camera. "Have you?!" He asked agsin  
  
impatiently  
  
"No." said Olivia reluctantly.  
  
"Well, I have. Let me tell you it wasn't fun. I had gotten out of prison in 1993. I was  
  
thirty four. I had promised myself I was gonna' get clean. And I did. I had nothing, but  
  
the cloths on my back and the shoes on my feet. I got a job at a gas station, and worked  
  
enough to get the crappiest apartment in all of New York but it was something. Then  
  
there was a robbery. Two dead people, and guess who the first cop on the scene was!" He  
  
said with a big grin.  
  
"good ol' Olivia Benson! You had darker hair back ten, when I bashed through your door  
  
earlier I almost thought I had the wrong apartment. What would I have done then, huh? I  
  
woulda' been like: uh...housekeeping!" He said jokingly.  
  
Olivia closed her eyes, trying to think about what to do next. She moved her hands  
  
around testing the strength of the duct tape, but it was to thick.  
  
"I admit I may have been a little difficult but that's no reasn to do what you did. And you,  
  
just dying to get an arrest under your belt, threatened me. With drugs that weren't even  
  
mine. Drugs YOU planted! I knew they weren't mine and so I just told you to shove it.  
  
But little did I know what little Olivia Benson had up her sleeve. You weren't gonna'  
  
take that from a guy like me right? "  
  
"I didn't-" Olivia began to say "You didn't what? You didn't meant to? Or are you dumb  
  
enough to deny the framing me altogether?"  
  
"I didn't'...frame you." She said obscurely.  
  
He walked over to her and slapped her across the face. Her head swung to the other side  
  
and she quickly turned back to look him in the eye.  
  
"How dare you. My life is ruined! I had a little ten year old. She used to ask me to help  
  
with her with her homework. Now she's sixteen. I missed it. I missed every one of her  
  
birthdays since she turned ten. Now my little girl doesn't want anything to do with  
  
me. And that is because of what you did!" He said, this time punching her.  
  
Her head swung around but this time stayed there.  
  
"You...you can't even fight a woman without her tied up? You-" before she could finish  
  
she was receiving another blow, but this time in the stomach. He had kicked her, and now  
  
the chair was on the ground and Olivia spat out blood onto the floor.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" she asked barley awake.  
  
"Well, I haven't decided. I'm thinking we could have a little...fun first. One thing I  
  
do know is your not going anywhere until you  
  
confess. This tape is going to the media and to your little precinct for all of your little  
  
buddies to watch." He said turning to the camera.  
  
I've been watching you for some time now, and I just haven't figured one thing out. Do  
  
you know what that is?" He asked lifting the chair right side up. "What is the deal with  
  
you and that Elliot guy? You seem to be a little close. But when I checked him out guess  
  
what I found out, he's married! But don't worry I'm not trying to get you into trouble  
  
with your superiors together. I know you aren't sleeping together Because he didn't seem  
  
all that concerned that you may have HIV."  
  
Olivia's head lifted up with the most shocked face she could muster.  
  
"That's right, I was there. I saw, and heard you. At first I thought you saw me but then  
  
you just went on talking about some guy, whatever.  
  
But man was I surprised. So Olivia, I'm sure everyone's dying to know. Do you have  
  
HIV? I mean, I'll find out"  
  
Olivia thought for a moment and then realized that this would be the perfect time to  
  
guarantee that he wouldn't rape her.  
  
"y-yes" she said, acting as if she was almost in tears.  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Sleeping Pills

"Olivia..." Robert said moving closer to her, looking into her big brown eyes. "Olivia are you telling the truth? Because we both know you don't do well with the truth."

"Are you going to risk it?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I dunno' we'll talk about that later but as of now..." He said, walking to the camera and turning it off. "I think it's time your friends know where you are."

He walked over to a small table, with warped legs and removed a small pill bottle. He walked back over to Olivia holding out the bottle so she could read the label.

"Sleeping pills." She said glancing from the bottle to his face.

"I can't risk you escaping and spoiling all of the fun." He said nonchalantly, as if he were speaking about a birthday party. "Open up."

Olivia opened her mouth slightly and he placed a pill in her mouth.

"And don't think you can trick me by not swallowing." She looked up at him in disgust. "You won't like what happens if you do." Olivia swallowed the pill and he grabbed his tape and then took the duct tape and wrapped it around her head, tore it off and walked up the stairs, without a word.

Olivia began to squirm around in her chair. Trying to loosen the duct tape but she was unsuccessful. She tried to break the chair but that attempt was also useless. She then decided it best to yell, through the tape on her mouth, for help despite her vain attempt when he brought her in the abandoned building.

She could not hold it in any longer. The tears just began to stream out of her eyes, and without thinking she began to quietly call for Elliot over her tears.

"Elliot...Elliot." She began to get tired. And she drifted off to sleep.

a/n: I know this chapter is short but I have another one and I will update soon. Sorry for the wait but I was busy. It won't happen again.


	6. The Delivery

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Olivia awoke with a light taping on her face. She pulled her head back, and a sharp pain sprung into her neck from the position she slept in. She turned her head to the large silhouette over her impeding the light. Standing above her was a very excited Robert. She noticed that he was wearing a brown delivery man uniform.

"Olivia" Robert said, smiling with amusement. "You won't believe what happened when I got to your precinct. Everyone was so anxious. I walked right up to your partner in my little delivery guy uniform and he had no idea. He was so wound up in what he was doing he didn't even notice, not that I expected him to recognize me. My heart was pounding! The adrenaline rush was ...awe-inspiring!" He said cackling so loud he exposed his yellow putrefying teeth that sickened Olivia.

She couldn't help but think about how close Elliot had been to him. She knew it wasn't his fault. How could he have known? She wanted to reach up and punch Robert in the face. No, she wanted to rip his face off. No, she wanted what anyone in her position would want right now: His testicles in a food processor.

"How exciting for you." Olivia said, sarcastically drawing back from the stale stench of his breath creeping out from his cackling mouth. She didn't care about the consequences of what she said.

"Well, yes. How exciting for me. The best part was waving at what looked to be your captain. Suspenders, right? With that little bald head?" He laughed. "After I was like 'uh, package for a Mr. Stabler' and he took it, I knew I was home free so I just wanted to make sure they remembered my face from when they watch that tape." He said smiling with enthusiasm. "I just wish I could be there to enjoy it." He said turning around, walking over to a chair that Olivia hadn't noticed before, and sitting down.

"Aw well, I'll get to enjoy it with the rest of New York when that tape is played on the news. Maybe they'll even play it on the national news. But then I'd have to watch out because all those stupid fat, American, Jack-ass, nosey, white people trying to play the hero will be looking out their window shades on the off chance I'm taking a strole in their neighborhood." He sighed. "Gotta' love em!"

"They'll never release that tape to the media." Olivia said, hoping she wasn't about to hear him tell her otherwise.

"I could have sworn I told you I was going to make another copy. Anyways I delivered both tapes and now I can rest and wait for it to be played on the news tomorrow."

Olivia looked up at the ceiling trying to fight back more tears,

"Don't worry Livey... There is a TV upstairs so you can watch it too."

-----Meanwhile back at the precinct------

Elliot frantically shuffled through papers, looking through Olivia's old cases. They narrowed them down to thirty three old cases with men who have held grudges against Olivia and were let out of prison within the last two years. Most, violating their parole, named one of their relative's houses as their place of residence, even though they didn't actually live there.

It was futile. He'd been through all of those paper hundreds of times. Any one of them could have done it and none of them were to be found.

Frustrated Elliot shoved all of the papers on to the floor. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Captain Cragen walked up behind Elliot and put his arm on his shoulder. Elliot was too lost in thought to turn around. He was running through his mind trying to picture the cold, dark room that Olivia was in right now, crying with a man on top of her. He clenched his jaw and clasped his fists.

"Elliot, I know what your feeling. We're all feeling it. We all want Olivia to be safe. But letting your aggravation get the best of you is not going to help her or you. Now, he's in there." Said Captain Cragen pointing at the scattered folders on the floor, in the same tone he used when he would sit in his office late at night telling Olivia depressing stories about his past. "He's in there and we're going to find him... but not like that. Not with our frustration, and not with our grief, but with the same professionalism and discipline we use to put scum like him away everyday. We'll find her, Elliot. We will." And with that he walked away.

Then he started talking again, but this time to the entire room of detectives who were called in late that night. "No one goes home tonight! And no one goes to the crib without checking with me first. I know you're all tired but this... this is personal."

Everyone nodded, and went back to work; the captain began to talk with Munch.

Fin approached Elliot with a look of anguish on his face, and proceeded to help Elliot pick the files up from off of the floor.

"Hey... I'm sorry. I know how much Olivia meant to you." Elliot wasn't quite sure what he meant. He opened him mouth to ask "wh-"

"As a partner." Fin interrupted. "I just want you to know that were all here for you. Olivia is like family... to all of us." Elliot could sense that Fin was bad at this.

Just then Casey appeared at the door, looked around and preceded towards Elliot.

"Sorry I'm late. Anything new on Olivia's whereabouts?" Elliot shook his head in response.

"Look Elliot I'm sorry I know you and Olivia were close." Elliot opened his mouth to respond to the statement but then just settled on "Thanks."

Fin went back to his desk and continued to work.

Munch then came back from talking with the Captain.

"Hey um... Elliot. You need some help?" Elliot didn't look up at him he just said "Sure."

Munch sat down at Olivia's desk and began looking through manila folders of anger-stricken ex-cons. After several minutes of working and occasional glances from Munch, he finally spoke up.

"Hey Elliot, If you need anything, I'm here. I know you and Olivia were..."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I'm sure you want her back safe as much as I do! Now can we please concentrate on finding her?"

"Yeah." Munch said and they proceeded to work for another several minutes, until a delivery man came up to Elliot.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Stabler" Said the man, reading the name of the package.

"That's me." Elliot said curiously, but still with a little grimace.

"I have a package for you." Said the delivery man.

"Alright." He said standing up. "Don't you need me to sign anything?" He said looking around for a pen.

"No, sir. That won't be necessary for one of New York's finest." He said, with a smile.

Elliot tried to smile, but it wouldn't appear on his face. All that was there was the same grimace.

As the delivery man exited the precinct he looked back at the captain and waved with a smile. Elliot looked back at the captain as if to ask 'do you know him?' The Captain shrugged and walked over to Elliot's desk.

When Elliot opened it and revealed a tape on the inside, Casey and Fin approached as well. Taped on the tape was a not that read

"You know, I used the same tape for this note as I did to tape up your partner, Detective."

As they all read it they became shocked and bewildered at the same time.

"We need everyone to get really quiet in here." Said the Captain as they all approached the TV set. Elliot put in the tape and they watched in amazement.

"Is that..." Munch began to ask.

"...The delivery man." Elliot said as tears of guilt crept into his eyes.

A/N: Special thanks to my Beta: Mrs. Rhett Butler who proofread my work. And I would also like to apologize for the wait. More to come soon.


	7. Cousin Dave

Author: Muppet

Rating: pg-13 (just this chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except David and Robert. Oooo and the SWAT team!

Chapter title: Cousin Dave

A/N: This one didn't really take to long. That inspires me to right more often! The next chapter will be up soon. Oh yeah, you know I wouldn't kill Munch, right?

Elliot felt his headache deepen, he felt like he could collapse on the floor and die. He felt so stupid for not recognizing his picture from the file.

"Have you ever been gang raped?" Said the man on the tape.

Now Cragen was calling all police cars to look out for a package delivery truck or a man in a brown delivery uniform. It was hopeless. The man had to be smarter than to leave the building in that uniform or even drive a delivery truck there, but they had to try everything.

Cragen put the phone back on the receiver and walked back to the television.

"Good ol' Olivia Benson." He said with a grin. The room was quiet and still but for Elliot it was spinning. He watched Olivia close her eyes and squirm in her chair, testing the tape around her wrists and feet. As the man explained his story to Olivia, Elliot remembered his case from the file. Robert Kline. He hadn't considered him though; he was only in prison for a parole violation, six years max. At least now they knew who he was, and he would be easier to find.

The entire squad room sat silently as the man hit Olivia and kicked her, causing her too fall backwards and spit blood onto the floor.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked barley lucid.

""Well, I haven't decided. I'm thinking we could have a little…_fun _first_._ One thing I do know is your not going anywhere until you confess. This tape is going to the media and to your little precinct for all of your little buddies to watch." He said.

Cragen felt like he was the most pissed off he'd ever been. One of his best detectives was at the mercy of an inhuman bastard and the tape that showed him beating the crap out of her was apparently going to the press.

"What is the deal with you and that Elliot guy? You seem to be a little close. But when I checked him out guess what I found out… he's married! But don't worry I'm not trying to get you into trouble with your superiors. I know you aren't sleeping together because he didn't seem all that concerned that you may have HIV."

Elliot's stomach dropped. '_He'd been there. That bastard was watching us and we didn't see him' _A couple of the other detectives were glancing back and fourth between Elliot and the television. Everyone had seen him explode at least once before. And if there had ever been a good reason for him to, this was surely it.

_'Not concerned?' _Elliot thought back to what Robert had said before. '_Of course I was concerned about her.' _

"So Olivia, I'm sure everyone's dying to know. Do you have HIV? I mean, I'll find out"

The room was so quiet you could here a pin drop.

"y-yes" She said stuttering. The room just got really cold. The entire squad room knew what she was trying to do: guarantee that no "fun" would be had.

They watched the rest of the tape and sat and waited for Cragen to speak.

"Elliot do you recognize him from his file?" asked the Captain somberly.

"Yeah, that's Kline…Robert Kline." He said feeling ready to explode. Elliot picked up his file and read his place of residence. "Says here he lives with his cousin David Kline… The nametag on his shirt said David that's probably where he got his uniform from.

"Alright Fin, Munch, Elliot I want you over at the cousins' and I want you to take back-up with you."

They nodded and grabbed their coats and practically ran out of the door, and sped to the cousins' apartment.

They arrived at the cousins' apartment. It was a relatively quiet and broken down neighborhood. Fin looked at his watch ad saw that it was a quarter passed five.

They walked up to the door, removing their weapons, followed by a small team in swat uniforms. The turned the knob only to find that it was broken. Elliot kicked the door open, surprising everyone around him. It was dark in side a few of the windows towards the back were boarded up.

"13A" Elliot said quietly heading for the stairs. They squeaked loudly beneath his feet. And as the others followed up the stairs they made a small stair squeaking symphony.

Elliot quietly stepped off the last stair and crept down the hallway checking the numbers on all the doors until he saw a broken number with a stained outline of a one next to a browned and mildew covered brass 3A. He heard sounds coming from the inside. It sounded like a television.

"Kind of late to be watching TV, don't you think?" said fin.

"You mean early?" Munch corrected looking over his glasses.

A woman began to scream from inside. It was obviously the television.

"It sounds like someone is in trouble." Elliot said bashing down the door and stepping aside letting SWAT team file in first. Munch, Fin and Elliot filed in afterwards. They saw that the television was on. It was some killer bee movie. But nobody was inside.

Munch parted from the group and walked though a narrow hallway and heard noises coming from the bathroom.

"Mr. Kline?" He yelled through the door, catching the other detective's attention. No noise.

"David Kline this is the police. We don't want to arrest you we just want to talk to you."

The door opened and a short, skinny, pale man with stubbly four o'clock shadow stood in the doorway with no shirt only his boxers on.

"What you wanna' talk to me about?" he asked scratching his head nervously.

"Your cousin." Elliot answered.

"Oh Rob? I haven't seen him since yesterday mornin', when I left for work." He lied. Elliot grabbed the man by his forearms and slammed up against the wall.

"you're a liar." He said. The little man shrieked.

"Elliot." Fin said trying to get him to let up.

"You lent him your uniform and you helped him kidnap a police officer." Elliot pushed him harder into the wall.

"Elliot!" Fin said louder.

"I aint help him kidnap no lady!" David said.

"He never said she was a lady." Munch said looking over his glasses again.

"Alright, alright. Just let me go and I'll tell to everything you wanna' know." said the pale man with a fake ghetto accent. Fin put his hand on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot reluctantly released the man.

"Rob told me that he was going to make some bitch pay for putting him away. He said he wanted to borrow my uniform for something and I let him. He said I should wait up because he was gonna call me back tonight but he hasn't called yet."

"Where is he" Fin asked.

"He didn't say. He just said that he was gonna to call, he didn't say anything about where he was gonna be or nothing like that." David Said. "And that's the damn truth, man."

"Well then we'll just stay with you until he calls if that's fine by you." Elliot said sarcastically.

"Well actually I would-" David caught sight of Elliot's glare before he could finish. "Yeah that's fine, man. That's cool, whatever. Si masa tu masa." Fin shook his head at his stupidity and they all filed out of the bathroom.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on him." Munch said as Elliot went to go relieve the SWAT team of there duties.

Munch followed David towards the back of the apartment.

"I would like to get dressed if that's like…okay." He said looking up at Munch.

"I'll be right outside."

"Man ya'll actin' all like um under house arrest or somthin' I can't even like …" He said under his breath as he walked into the next room, and shut the door behind him. After a few minutes Munch started to here rattling from inside the room.

Munch slowly entered the room and caught David sneaking out of the window with a gun in his hand.

"Don't move!" Munch hollered. David lifted his weapon and fired a shot at Munch and he fell against the wall. Fin was right there behind him and as David prepared to fire another shot Fin shot him in the chest and he fell out of the window and onto a the sidewalk below, dead on impact.

Before anyone had time to process any of this the phone rang.

TBC…


	8. Last One Out

Rating- I think pg-13. It's not like it actually matters. How about you decide! Yay! A little reader participation!

Chapter title: Last one out (It was either that or A Bleeding Munch, which I thought was funny. But it didn't really have to do with the chapter so I didn't use it.)

Disclaimer: Again, the SWAT team people are mine, and nobody else… except dead Dave and (something) Robert. Though, the swat man with actual dialog doesn't really have a name. I think I will name him…Stewart! Yes! SWAT man Stewart. Sounds good.

A/N- That was quick, I know. Happy? That was only like.. a day. Now on to the fanfiction!

"Munch! You alright?!" Fin asked grabbing his partner by his right arm while Munch grabbed his other in pain while blood dripped out from between his fingers and he slipped to the ground wincing.

"I'm fine. Somebody get that damn phone." He said in extreme pain.

Elliot rushed off to get the phone.

"Go check on Mr. Kline!" He yelled to one of the SWAT men, and frantically searched for the ringing phone. He found it under last weeks newspaper and an old pizza box.

"Hello." He answered.

"Who's this?" Said a voice on the other end that Elliot recognized as Roberts.

"This is Elliot Stabler." He answered.

"Oh, Elliot. I have to admit I wasn't expecting to here from you so soon. I see you found my cousin, I knew you would. You're wasting your time, detective; he doesn't know where I am." Robert said arrogantly.

"I think we can make a deal, Robert." Elliot said looking into the room where Munch sat up against the wall.

"You're right Detective." Robert said. "I think we can. How about you let me speak with my cousin and I might let you speak with your partner." Robert said looking down at the attentively listening Olivia.

"Why would I believe you?" Elliot asked worried because his bargaining chip just fell out the window with a bullet in his chest.

"Because things are getting dull around here, and I'm sick of babysitting."

"What exactly do you plan to do with her?" Elliot asked, afraid of what he would here next.

"I'm not sure. First I was thinking that that we could have a little fun if you catch my drift. But then I learned that she's tainted meat. It seems somebody's always gotta die to make things interesting."

"Listen here you son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to find you and when I do you're going to wish you kept your hands to yourself, you little shit!" Elliot said, regretting it right after the words came out of his mouth.

"Whoa! Somebody's gotta cool down here. I think I'm going to hang up and call back later when you're feeling a little more relaxed."

"Let me talk to Olivia." Elliot said.

"Let me speak to my cousin."

"I want to talk to Olivia and then I'll let you talk to your cousin."

"Hmmm… I dunno. I don't think I can trust you. I've had problems with pigs before."

"Let me speak with Olivia." Elliot said, getting more angered. If it had been anyone else but Liv he would be calmer. But something inside him was just bursting. He hadn't realized just how much he needed Olivia by his side until he had gone off the deep end without anyone to put him in check.

"Alright but I want you to know: I'm not going to be this openhanded later, and this generosity is result of boredom and not kindness." Robert said putting the phone to Olivia's ear.

"If I hear you tell him anything then you won't like what happens next." He rested the phone on Olivia's shoulder.

"Elliot?" Olivia said into the phone while Robert went off to fiddle with the camera.

"Liv! Are you alright?!" He asked. Fin ran into the room, when he heard that he was talking to Olivia.

"I'm fine." Olivia said, relieved to hear his voice.

"Were gonna find you Olivia. We got so close. Can Robert here us?" Elliot asked.

"I don't think so." Olivia answered.

"The cousin… I'm pretty sure he's dead. Fin shot him and he fell out a window…after he shot Munch."

"He what?!" Olivia asked fearfully, trying not to alert Robert.

"He's ok. It hit his arm. And um… Olivia?" Elliot asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I uh…I uh…I love you." Robert came back from turning on the camera again and took the phone away from Olivia's ear.

"Alright." Robert said into the phone. "Time's up. Now I want to speak with my cousin." Robert said.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Elliot said.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because he pulled a weapon on a detective." Elliot hadn't really lied. Not that he'd cared if he had.

"We had a deal." Robert said.

"Listen he's in cuffs and is already on his way to be processed." Now he'd lied. But, again, he didn't care.

"You damn cops! You're all the same! I'm going to call again. Five o'clock. And when I do I want to talk to your captain." He yelled as he hung up the phone.

Elliot put the greasy phone back on the receiver. His mind went immediately back to his 'I love you'. He didn't really know what it meant. He had time to think about it later. Now he had to make sure Munch got to the hospital. Elliot filled Fin and a bleeding Munch in on the phone call.

They all filed out of the apartment 13A. Elliot turned off the television he hadn't noticed was still on and he was the last one out.

They met up with one of the men from the SWAT team.

"Mr. Kline was DOA. He hit the ground pretty hard. Cracked his skull clean open. Dead on impact. I'm pretty sure the bullet hit his heart, anyway."

Elliot nodded and they all headed down the squeaky stairs, left the cold apartment into the sunset. Elliot was the last one out.


	9. Loss for words

Author- Muppet

Rating- pg...13? i dunno. Why do i bother with this.

Disclaimer- None of the SVU characters are mine. No dave. No SWAT team unit. Only robert. He's the only I have one left. So forgive me for wanting to hang on to him and love him like a son... just kidding. Oh yeah and i have the fat TV guy as well. So i'm not at a complete loss.

A/N- Thanks for the great reviews. I think I might continue this into a sequel. I haven't decided. Again the reviews are great guys. Thanks and tell me what you think about the sequel thing.

With Munch in the hospital Cragen was down two veteran detectives, at least for the next couple days. They had just received news that the bullet hadn't gone through his bone it just passed through tissue. While this was good news, they didn't have a couple days. They didn't know how long they had.

Elliot had filled Cragen in on Roberts request to speak with him. Cragen was relieved that Olivia was still alright. Now they needed to prepare with a deal they could make with him.

Fin just arrived into the squad room. Cragen came out of his office and approached the two detectives.

"I called about the tape. They've already ran video on the air. They've been running it all day. Other networks probably picked it up by now. Right now they're interviewing the man who spoke with Robert when he delivered the tape." Cragen said sounding more worn-out than he'd been in a long time.

"On the air?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Cragen said switching on the television and turning it to the right channel.

There sat a freckly, overweight man in a grey button-up t-shirt collecting his fifteen minutes of fame. Elliot couldn't help but hate him.

"Well he was wearing a brown delivery uniform. And I asked him what was on the tape and he just said it was something that would boost my networks ratings. I had no idea. I watched the tape. And I just was like 'oh my god'. You know?' Said the fat man.

"Indeed we do. The tape is appalling. Did you ask him who he was? Or why he was there so late?" Asked a woman's voice from beyond the cameras view.

"Yes I did. He was wearing a delivery man uniform. He said he was the night time delivery service or something like that. I was confused. I didn't realy realize it was the same guy on the tape until I watched it the third time or so and then I realized and called the police." He said scratching his head.

"And what then?" The woman asked.

"They said they wanted the tape as evidence. And I said that I wouldn't give it to them. The people deserve to know what kinds of horrors lurk in the shadows. It makes them wiser when it comes to protecting themselves and their children. I said they'll see it with everyone else. They're trying to protect that woman. I'm trying to protect America."

Yes, Elliot definitely hated him. He wanted to strangle him. He only cared about his ratings.

"And so what'd you do?" The woman asked.

"I took the tape and drove to my office and made copies. I was later informed that the police already had a copy. I think they just wanted mine to hide the truth from the American people."

'Even Munch wouldn't say anything that stupid.' Elliot thought.

"I then prepared the tape for it's national debut. I called the staff this morning and now… here I am." He said.

"What about your children? Having a man like that so close to them; wasn't that horrifying?"

"Oh yeah I feel-" With that Cragen hit the mute button.

Huang and Casey walked into the squad room and caught a glimpse of a picture of Olivia tied to a chair in the upper left hand corner of the screen next to an old anchorman.

Their faces became distressed as they stood next to Cragen, Elliot and Fin.

It was five o'clock.

"It's five o'clock. He should be calling now." Cragen said. And with that the phone rang. The room went quiet and Cragen pressed the speaker button.

"Captain Cragen." He answered.

"Wow." Came the voice on the other end. "It is sure an honor to speak to the almighty captain himself. So, captain let's get right down to business."

"Let's"

"How much is she worth to you captain?"

"Are we talking money?" Cragen asked.

"No captain. We're talking lives. Would you die for her?"

"Yes." Cragen said, his voice unwavering.

"Would you kill for her?"

"I'd kill you." Robert laughed at that. Huang was studying his voice, his speech, everything about him.

"Funny man captain. Though I have to tell you; you won't be so humorous once you hear what I have to say."

"And what's that?" Cragen said more nervous now.

"You're detective...is dead." Cragen's heart sunk, along with everyone else's in the room including Elliot's. His face went completely white, all color drained. Roberts words hit him like a knife in his chest and he thought he would keel over on the spot. His legs were already beginning to weaken beneath him. Everyone looked at each other in confusion until the words sunk in. The room was quiet but somehow the silence was deafening.

"I'm only kidding." Robert's voice said breaking the silence. Elliot needed to sit down until he regained strength in his legs.

"She's fine. But I don't know for how long. It occurred to me that I have no way out of this. Everyone knows what I look like and I have no out. I have everything I need. She confessed you'll see that on the news, and now I'm sure we can make some sort of exchange: My freedom for your detective."

"I'm sure we can." Cragen said the distress still apparent in his voice.


	10. Prelude to BadGood news

Author: Muppet

Rating: pg

Chapter Title: Prelude to bad/good news

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, but if they were… I would cry a happy tear. What a joyous day that would be. Oh right Robbie's still mine.

A/n- I've come to the conclusion that I dug myself in a whole and there's no way out. I hope the rest of this FF doesn't turn out to be a kamikaze, downhill, piece of jumping-the-shark craphola. I'll try my best to revive it. CPR! Thanks for the reviews; I start to write when I read them. I love motivation, especially when it comes in the sweet, sweet packaging of awesome reviews.

Last time:

"She's fine. But I don't know for how long. It occurred to me that I have no way out of this. Everyone knows what I look like and I have no out. I have everything I need. She confessed you'll see that on the news, and now I'm sure we can make some sort of exchange: My freedom for your detective."

"I'm sure we can." Cragen said the distress still apparent in his voice.

* * *

"Good Captain because I had an idea."

"I'm all ears." The captain said in anticipation.

"We will meet at the Port 12 Marina at 3:30 AM. That is where the exchange will be made."

"Alright." Cragen answered.

"But there is more. A bomb will be involved, if that's alright with you." Robert laughed at the Captains silence.

"It will be strapped to your detective but she will be unconcious, as she is now. But before you try and think of anything sneaky I will tell you that there is another man involved, an old prison mate of mine. He will have a second detonator. After the exchange we will exit on boat with the money across the water and the rest is history. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Cragen answered. And Robert hung up. There was a moment of silence but Cragen broke it with a sigh.

"Alright, so what are we going to do? Just let the bastard get away?" Elliot asked.

"He's definitely capable of killing her. He demonstrated this by the great lengths he's gone to. But I don't think he wants her dead."

"So he's just going to get away with hurting her like this?!" Elliot said again, louder this time.

"Elliot, why don't you go get an hour in the crib."

"I'm not going to sleep. I couldn't even if I wanted to." Elliot answered.

"Well at least talk to your wife."

"My wife?" Cragen pointed to a worried looking Kathy Stabler in the doorway. Elliot approached her warily.

"Elliot…" she began uncertain of what to say to him exactly. "I'm sorry to come in on you like this, it's just… you're not returning my calls." Elliot walked over and hugged her, but all he could think about was Olivia. He felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Kathy."

"There's something I have to tell you, El." Elliot pulled back and looked her in the eye curiously, and just caught on to the agitated look on her face.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked. The lines under his eyes were dark and every wrinkle on his face was showing. The fact that Olivia was gone was really eating at him, like no other case before. Kathy could see this. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd feel the same way if she'd been in Olivia's position. That was a selfish thought, and she knew it. She quickly wiped the thought from her mind.

"You're really stressed out, El. I'll talk to you about this later." Elliot was in no position to refuse. He nodded and kissed his wife.

"I would have brought you some food, but you won't eat." She said looking down. Kathy looked up at his face and could see that he wasn't going to comment.

"Alright I'll talk to you later." She said turning to leave.

"Kathy." He called, and she turned around. He leaned in and kissed her. She accepted the kiss reluctantly, the reason for this must have had something to do with the news she wanted to give him. She turned and left, Elliot watched her as she disappeared around the corner.

A/n- I know. I have two author's note things but whatever. Short I know. But here's a sneak peak for what's to come later: Next time I' going to go back to the news TV thing and show Olivia totally whoop some ass and have them prepare for the exchange. Welcome back SWAT! And that might be longer. I dunno… does that sound longer? I think I'm going to add that tonight so… keep checking for updates kiddies. Cuz' everyone wants to see Liv whoop ass, right?


	11. Let's go over this again

Author: Muppet

Chapter title: "Let's go over this again"

Rating: pg13…for violence… and brief nudity. ; )

A/n- I know, I know. I didn't update yesterday. But I updated today so… Blagenstiffnah! Enjoy!

The hours were flying by faster than Elliot thought they would. He was so on edge; he kept rolling his head around on his shoulders, making a popping sound that could be heard from across the room. He could only pray that the plan would go flawlessly as they'd planned.

Captain Cragen turned on the television on at eight o'clock, as what looked to be a tape of Olivia's captivity was just beginning.

"Alright, Olivia, You won't admit to what you've done?" Robert began. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way. When I was looking for records on you when I first got out of prison I found what looked to be a rape report by a woman with your last name, made in the sixties. I then found out that that was nine months before you were born. Coincidence? Not when you mothers name is Serena Benson." Robert began to laugh that same, discussing laugh that sounded more like an evil cackle.

"So your father was a rapist." He continued. "Your father was criminal scum, and so are you. He hurt people just like you do." This hit Olivia hard. Nothing he'd said before really bothered her, but this was a truly heartless thing to say.

"What do you have to say Olivia?" He asked leaning close so his hot breath blew against her face like putrid steam.

Elliot sat and watched this. He could see that she was hurt. No one else could see it. It was inside, where only Elliot could see.

"How many other men like me are there Olivia?" He asked. She didn't seem to be giving a response any time soon. He cocked his fist back and backhanded her across the face. Cragen flinched at this.

As her face whipped back he could see a big red mark left on her cheek. He smiled to himself at this and turned around and continued to talk to the camera.

"What do you think? You think she's guilty? Do you think she's scum? She is." He kept going on while Olivia jerked around in her seat.

People at home in their houses could see that she was somehow loosening the tape on her wrists and were on their seats hoping she would escape.

Robert's head then blocked the view of Olivia and she disappeared momentarily as he stuck his pale face to the camera spitting out insults about her.

All of the sudden his faced disappeared as he fell to the ground. Olivia was standing over him, a chair in her hands. Elliot felt proud as he saw her standing over him, but he knew it wouldn't last.

All of the sudden she was on the ground. He'd tripped her. The chair to the head didn't do as much as she'd thought.

"I learned that in prison." He said, getting up. He tried to kick her, but she was out of the way quick enough. He tried again but this time she caught his foot, and yanked it sending him crashing back down to the floor.

She kicked him in the ribs and he yelled out in pain. She kicked him again and again but he rolled over and got up quickly pushing her as she came at him.

He grabbed her arms and she grabbed his. And they fought to get out of each others grips without letting go.

After they wrestled for several seconds she got the bright idea to knee him in his unprotected groin. This worked like a charm and she kicked him in the head sending him backwards into the table, out of the cameras view and it fell to the ground knocking all of its contents off of it.

She then noticed he was smiling, holding his bleeding nose. She furrowed her brow in confusion and started towards him. But the raised his arm exposing her gun and he cocked it with his bloody fingers.

"Don't you feel stupid?" He asked, apparently not breathing out of his nose. She held her hands up and then backed up into the cameras view again.

Everyone at home and in the precinct didn't know what to feel. Elliot was sure he was feeling every emotion known to man: Happy she kicked his ass, Sad that she lost, and Pissed at everything in general.

"Admit it! You set me!" Robert yelled.

"No!" She yelled back.

"Admit it, or this ends here!" She paused for a moment. She decided that now would be a good time to come clean about something she didn't do.

"Alright…" She began. "Six years ago…"

"Six years ago you what?!" He screamed, blood pouring out of his nose.

"I-I framed you."

"Say it louder!"

"I framed you!" She screamed. Robert smiled in satisfaction. He then approached her and hit her with the gun, knocking her out again.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen." He said to the camera. Now let's call my friends down at the 16. He said picking up the phone.

"Wow." He said into the phone. "It is sure an honor to speak to the almighty captain himself. So, captain let's get right down to business." And with that he turned the camera.

Everyone in the precinct just sat, stunned. It was 6:30. Cragen turned the television off, and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Alright." He began. "Let's go over this again."

A/n (again)- You might be thinking the title of my last chapter was a little strange but I was referring to the news Kathy had. News I will divulge in the sequel. I'm sure you can imagine what the news is. And it's good for us bad for Elliot (hence the name). So I was just, you know, setting things up. Like I always say: You gotta' set it up to spike it. Actually…I never say that. 'Till next time, this is Muppet, signing off.


	12. Meeting

Author: Muppet-attack32 (and just to set the record strait: it is Muppet attack. as in being attacked by Muppets. It is not okay to attack a Muppet ever. So I am not and never will attack a Muppet. And I am not a Muppet attacker. That would make my name Muppet-attacker32 instead of Muppet-attack32. I am not in the Muppet attacking business. The End).

Chapter title: Meeting

Rating: pg (do the words 'damn it' automatically make it up a rating? If so pg-13)

Disclaimer: They're all mine! I bought them on EBay! My happy day has come! Take that Dick!

A/N: If the plan seems flawed, I didn't sit down with a bunch of police tactics specialists and come up with a flawless plan to save an NYPD officers life, but I did use my good old fashioned noggin that I got from my B-/B education... and from just being alive. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them a lot.

* * *

At 10:00 a group of men walked into the station house. SWAT uniforms. A few Elliot recognized from there rendezvous With David Kline. Another man walked in a uniform Elliot recognized as a bomb unit uniform.

"Detective: Elliot Stabler." He said as he shook the mans hand.

"Explosive specialist: Greg Ogowa. Nice to meet you." He was Japanese American.

He was carrying a small plastic suitcase, most likely with his tools inside.

Cragen approached them and shook the man's hand as well.

"Did he mention the type of bomb he would be using?" The specialist- asked.

"No, but he did mention that it would be strapped on my detective." Cragen answered.

"Probably C4 then." He answered. He then nodded, excusing himself as he exited to get the proper tools.

When he returned everyone crowded around the table as the plan was discussed with all the participants present, even the unnecessary ones like Huang and Casey.

They went over, what seemed to be every possible scenario that could take place. They were sure they had most if not all of their bases covered.

So far, as the plan went, they would deliver the money, assuming Robert wouldn't notice the counterfeit bills.

Robert would then go off on his boat, and a police team would be waiting for him in boats and several on other ports.

The bomb expert would be close by to defuse and disarm the bomb. A SWAT team would be making a silent sweep of near by buildings and warehouses for Roberts's wingman. They didn't want Him walking away from this.

It was 2:12 and they were all gearing up with bullet proof vests hoping they wouldn't need them.

"You ready?" Fin asked Elliot. He nodded in response.

"You?" Elliot asked.

"Always." Fin gave a smile and Elliot retuned it less than exuberantly, as expected. Cragen approached Elliot. He wanted to tell him to be calm, and not to worry, and that she'll be okay. He couldn't find the words without sounding annoyingly repetitive making what he had to say meaningless, which is the last thing he wanted.

Elliot noticed the look in his eye, and nodded, understanding what Cragen was trying to say and walked out the door following a few other detectives. Cragen smiled at the somewhat telepathic "conversation" that was just had.

Elliot got in the driver seat of the police sedan and Cragen got in the passenger seat and Fin In the back, not bothering to ask why Elliot got to drive.

The drive seemed to take forever and Elliot kept finding that his foot would hit the gas a little more; as he tried to subconsciously speed his was to the marina. He'd drive on the sidewalk if he had to. But it being as late as it was that seemed unnecessary.

At the fourth intersection they came to, the two vans with SWAT officers inside were taking a different route as not to be seen.

They pulled up to the marina at 3:00. Elliot took a deep breath and scratched his head. Cragen looked at him and saw the troubled look on his face.

"We're early… you wanna' talk about it?"

"I don't... I don't know what's going to happen. That scares me" Elliot said looking at him, the lines on his face making him look as tired as ever.

"It scares me too. Hopefully she's… we have to trust that she'll be okay. If we start to fall apart, she's the one who suffers." Fin sat in the back wanting to add something but not sure what.

"I know but… if something were to happen to her… I don't know what I would do." He said, his eyes beginning to tear. He quickly collected himself as not to fall apart in front of his peers.

"We all feel the same way, Elliot." Fin added. "We all want to see her alive. Which is why we have to do our best to make sure she will be. Right now is all we have." Cragen nodded and as simple as that sounded it made Elliot realize. Right now is all he has. Right now. He has to get her back or he will never forgive himself. Failing couldn't be an option. It never was, but only now was it becoming a reality. Cragen looked back to see if he could see the SWAT vans. He couldn't, they were well hidden. They were probably filing out of the vans now and searching all of the buildings, assuming everyone was already there, which they probably were. The only vehicle visible was a car with a bomb specialist inside.

All three of them sat there in the car and went over there plan, in more detail.

Cragen would be the one to hand over the bag of money, and Fin and Elliot would be at his side.

It was 3:25 and they were just exiting the car. They looked around for Robert. He wasn't anywhere to be found. He hadn't been late for anything the entire time.

There was a small building for the purpose that looked to housing boats and a large warehouse and several other structures that just seemed like impeding obstacles as Elliot searched frantically scanning all surfaces.

For a moment he actually caught himself looking up at the sky, as if he might find her there.

They walked around the other buildings until they saw the SWAT team entering storehouses, crouched professionaly.

They circled back around the building and noticed a shadowy silhouette standing next to the dock lights.

"He's alone." Elliot said turning back.

"Elliot wait, stop." Cragen said, trying not to alert Robert.

"I'm going to go find her." He said.

"Elliot!" Fin called out in a loud whisper. Elliot was already jogging off back around the other side of the building.

"Damnit!" Cragen said watching him run off into the darkness and disappear around a corner.

"You want me to go after him?" Fin asked.

"No. we can do this. You follow him." He said to the bomb specialist. The man looked at Cragen for a bit and then did as he was told and ran off after Elliot.

Cragen and fin approached the man leaning against the building. A man they recognized as Robert from the tape.

"You're late." He said turning to them.

* * *

A/n(a) I debated whether or not to finish here but. Whatever. I'm going to update soon. I'm not going to make any promises about tonight because those are hard to keep. I might though, I might. But if I don't… blagenstiffnah! (yes, I made that up in my last update). So until next time: this is Muppet, signing off.


	13. I love you too

Author: Muppet

Chapter title: I love you too

Rating: R (and I'm sure of that)

Disclaimer: None of the SVU people are mine. I lost them in a poker game to that damn Dick. That crafty, crafty SOB. I'll get them back, Dick. Mark my words.

A/n: This is the end. Well, of the first part a least. Enjoy.

* * *

"You're late." Robert said turning to them showing his face that clearly showed the bruises Olivia left after kicking his ass.

"It took us a while to find you." Cragen answered trying not to smile.

"Where's Detective Stabler?" Robert asked looking around.

"He had other business to attend to." Fin answered.

"Too bad; I looked forward to seeing him. Do you have what I came for?" He asked looking at the bag in Cragen's grips.

"Yes." Cragen said, trying to stall.

"Well, hand it here." Robert said, extending his arm, exposing his dirty, discolored fingernails in the light.

"Robert, just a quick question: Where is Olivia?"

"She had other business to attend to." He said smiling, his disgusting teeth showing.

"Do you expect us to give you the money if she's not here?" He asked.

Robert took his other hand out of his pocket, grinning bigger he showed them a small grey detonator with a little red button on top which he placed his thumb over.

"So how is this going to work, Robert? You gonna just leave here without telling us where she is?" Fin asked.

"She's close, and when I leave. You can find her." He answered

"That's not good enough, Robert." Cragen said.

"Oh isn't it?" He said holding up his hand with the detonator again.

"How do we know there even is a bomb?" Fin asked.

"You don't" He answered. The conversation went on like that and they stalled him as long as they could.

Meanwhile Elliot was on the other side of the white brick building looking through windows when Greg Ogowa came up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Elliot whispered.

"If there is a bomb I'm going to try and defuse it, what are you doing?" he asked back rhetorically.

"Looking for my partner." Elliot answered back. The windows were too dirty to really see inside, but he thought he saw a light inside. He tried the door handle and found that it was open.

"Stay here." He said to Greg as he peeked inside. The light he saw was coming from a door cracked open. He heard voices coming from the other side. He couldn't make out what they were saying.

He silently approached the door, walking around a chair and a desk, happy that the floor was tile instead of wood. He peered through the door and found not one but several men inside. They were drinking beer and one was telling the rest a story. Olivia was unconscious. There was no bomb.

"He didn't know that the drugs were mine, from when I borrowed his coat like, the day before. He went to jail and then he kidnapped a cop and he thinks he's going to get away with it." The man said laughing.

"So tell me how I'm fun' get my ten G's. I don' see how there's any money in this" asked another.

"The ransom money. When we get on the boat were gonna shoot his ass, and take the money."

"Damn. So you set him up six years ago and now you're gonna take his money and kill him. That's cold blooded as motha' fucka'" Said a third man laughing.

"That's not cold blooded. That son of a bitch got my brother killed. He was shot out his god damn window. His ass is gonna pay." Elliot knew now that he was the brother of David Kline, Robert Kline's second cousin: Aaron Kline. He was somewhat relieved to find that Olivia hadn't set Robert up, not that he thought she did.

"So what are we going to do with that bitch?" Asked the fourth and final guy.

"Leave her here. Not much we can do with her." Aaron said.

"We can take her with us." Said the third man.

"And have the cops all over us? I don't think so, plus she's got aids. Don't you watch TV?" Aaron said. Elliot was definitely relieved to find that Olivia would be okay. Now he had to leave her for a minute and find Cragen and Fin and Robert. He quietly turned back and crept out of the building.

"What happened?" Asked Greg as Elliot closed the double doors behind himself.

"She's in there. No bomb. There are guys there as well. Four of them. She'll be okay." Greg was a little confused.

"So... I don't need to be here." He said.

"You can leave. But don't you want to see how this turns out?" Greg thought for a minute.

"So where are we going now?" He asked apparently deciding to stay.

"We're going to find Captain Cragen and Detective Tutuola and tell them there is no bomb and they're free to shoot that son of a bitch." He answered as they turned the corner.

They looked down to the far end of the building where Robert was before and saw all three of them standing there talking.

They began to approach them. Elliot glanced backwards and saw the SWAT team approaching.

"Tell them where to find Olivia. Also tell them there are four armed men inside." He said to Greg, and Greg nodded and ran towards them.

Elliot kept heading towards Fin and Cragen and Robert.

"Just give me the bag!" Robert yelled.

"Why should they Robert?" Elliot said. "There is no bomb." Robert started at Elliot. And then decided the best solution would be to run. He ran as fast as he could.

"Stop!" Fin yelled firing a warning shot. Elliot was afraid the other men would have heard this. But Robert didn't stop so he fired one as well, this time trying to hit him. But he missed as Robert disappeared around a corner. They followed suit.

Elliot heard more gunshots being fired inside of the building where Olivia was. He got worried, and turned and ran towards the building.

"You keep looking. I'll be back." He called back to them.

Cragen and Fin were searching for Robert but he was nowhere to be found.

He couldn't have gone far.

"The boat is back the other way; he's probably trying to sneak back around on the other side of the buildings considering he has nowhere else to go." Captain Cragen said out of breath.

The boat was back towards the direction Elliot ran so they turned around. No one was anywhere to be found.

"Where is everyone?" Cragen asked, still out of breath. Fin pointed towards Greg Ogowa standing outside the white building.

"Where is everyone?" They asked.

"Inside." He answered pointing towards the door. More shots were fired from inside the building. They entered the double doors and saw a few SWAT members outside a second door looking in. They worked there way into the crowded room and saw Olivia barley lucid in Elliot's arms, and a man on the floor bleeding to death.

The rest of the SWAT men were climbing out of the window where apparently more men had exited and escaped.

"Elliot..." Olivia said looking up at him.

"Liv." he answered back. Then they heard the sound of a boat motor starting. Fin and Cragen snapped out of their trance-like state.

"We'll be back." Fin said, climbing out the window. SWAT men were standing at the edge of the water firing at the escaping group of men.

Cragen and Fin pulled out their weapons as well and fired. Men from the boat fired there weapons at the officers as well. Cragen felt a sharp pain in his chest and realized he'd been shot. Though he had a bullet proof vest on, being shot still hurt like hell.

"You okay?" Fin said, crouching next to his boss.

"Yeah...hurts like hell, though" Cragen said gripping his chest.

One man from the boat fell into the water after a bullet hit him in the head head.

The boat's engine caught on fire and the then the men aboard jumped into the water.

They had nowhere to go but back the way they came.

When they got to shore they were arrested, but Robert wasn't there. He wasn't on the boat to begin with. He was gone.

In the building Olivia was limp in Elliot's arms. Elliot held her close. They stood and looked out the window at the burning boat and drenched men arriving at the dock and being arrested by other officers. And Cragen gripping his chest on the ground.

"You alright?" Elliot said.

"Yeah." She answered, her voice showing the wear of being kidnapped and beaten. "I'm tired." She said. Elliot laughed at that.

"Me too." He agreed brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Where's Mr. Kline?" asked one Police officer. Elliot and Olivia's hearts skipped a beat. For a moment they thought they heard that wrong. But then they noticed Robert was not there.

"Right here." Aaron answered.

"You're not Robert Kline." Everyone looked around.

"Shit." Cragen said realizing Robert had escaped.

"Most of the buildings around here are locked." said one SWAT man. "He couldn't be far." Then Olivia and Elliot heard a noise from behind them. They turned around and found Robert in the door way. He stood for a moment like dear in caught in the headlights. His lips parted as if he was about to speak but he then quickly turned and ran.

Elliot and Olivia ran after him. Olivia's legs felt weak but she wasn't going to stop now. They chased him to the far end of the marina. Fin saw them off in the distance and ran as well, followed by the rest of the officers including a stumbling Cragen who mostly walked quickly.

Robert climbed a mettle wire fence and Elliot followed suit. He looked back to make sure Olivia made it okay.

"Go!" she shouted with all she could muster up out of her tired body. He kept going, gaining more speed with the thought of what he did to Olivia. There was no way Elliot was letting him get out of this.

Elliot remembered when he punched Olivia in the face, when he kicked her in the stomach, when he hit her over the head with her gun. With each thought he seemed to go faster. Robert looked back and saw the savage look on Elliot's face; the narrowed eyes, the half smile that seemed to say 'you are so dead.' Robert was running for dear life.

But Elliot caught up to him, grabbed him by his shirt and threw him up against the wall of a nearby building.

He climbed on top of him and hit him in the face on his already broken nose.

He hit him again and again and again. He got up and took a breath, wiping his mouth he pulled out his gun and pointed at Roberts head.

"You gonna shoot me, detective?" Robert said, his words slurred. Elliot narrowed his eyes again and nodded.

"Do it, then." He said. "Shoot me. Shoot me dead. Shoot me right in the head." Elliot remembered the last man he killed: a dirty cop. He was scum, just like Robert. He deserved it. But that was justified. He pointed a weapon at him.

Then Elliot remembered what Olivia had said outside of his house when his family wasn't home a year ago. With each case it's like you sell a little piece of yourself. Elliot didn't want to loose anymore than he already had.

"I've already lost enough over this." Elliot said dropping his gun to his side.

He then noticed Olivia several other officers running up behind him. Olivia walked next to him as others rushed past to take Robert into custody. She laid her head on his shoulder, and He rapped his arm around her waist. Everyone turned to walk back to the cars, and Fin was reading Robert his rights.

"You did the right thing, Elliot." Olivia said looking up at him with her big brown eyes. Elliot smiled and nodded. There was a long pause.

"Maybe he was innocent six years ago." She said. Elliot decided he would tell her the truth about what really happened later.

"Maybe." They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, El?" Olivia said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Liv?"

"I love you too."

* * *

A/n: Like I said this is the end but don't worry it won't take me forever to start the second part, maybe I'll post tomorrow. I have a lot of ideas. So until next time: This is Muppet, signing off.


End file.
